A story with people and things
by Purplefox135
Summary: if you really wanna know then read it you mooches. i kid. but seriously you should read it.
1. The Girl

I do not own Generator Rex.

Chapter 1.

Rex was fighting an Evo with squid arms, wings, and was about 30 feet tall approximately.

And he was getting his butt kicked.

He made his smack hands, but the thing grabbed him and flung him to the side. He tried his BFS, but he just got flung to the side again. He saw the creature was now looming over a girl.

The Evo loomed down, presumably to eat her, and Rex rushed over to try and stop it, but got a surprise.

She did an ax kick down on the Evo's head.

The Evo stumbled back, and the girl got a smirk on her face. Rex's mouth dropped open. The girl ran up and punched him in the eye. She spotted Rex and waved. Then she grabbed one leg and tied it around the other's and his wings. Then she reached her hand down. She cured it! She smiled. It was a warm caring smile.

Six ran up to the girl to capture her. The girl scaled a wall by jumping back and forth. She jumped over six, and her brown hair flew out behind her, and glinted with a, what was that? A reddish cast? It was lovely. Her hazel eyes looked amazing. Her pale skin was very nice too. She looked at him and winked.

That was it.

He'd melted.

She started fighting with Six and blocking every punch. Then she looked tired. She looked like she was debating something.

Rex thought it was probably, 'Do I keep fighting or go home and take a nap?'. Then she seemed to decide on something. She stopped fighting and let Six take her. Rex was shocked.

She sat in the cell. It was amazing.

She walked around. She marveled at the walls. Most things wouldn't have been able to break out.

But she knew she could.

She looked at the structure. Quite amazing.

From another room, Holiday was monitoring her. Rex and Six were with her.

"What's she doing?" Rex asked.

"She seems to be studying the cell." Holiday said, "according to these bio scans, she's more than capable of breaking out."

"Well then why doesn't she?" Rex asked.

"That's what I want to find out." Holiday said. The girl had finished looking at it. She raised up her hands and there were mini versions of the materials needed for the cage, and mini versions of what she needed for a key. She slowly built an exact replica of the cage, and the key. She smiled. It always made her happy to complete something.

"If she can create anything that she wishes, why didn't she just create a key?" Rex asked. He was very curious about this girl.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her?" Holiday suggested.

Rex's heart began to pound.

"A-Ask her? I don't even know her name!" Rex said.

"Well then ask her what her name is first." Holiday said.

"Okay." Rex said. He walked down. The girl's face lit up when he entered the room.

"Hi!" She said enthusiastically.

"Hi. What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Molly." She said.

"I'm Rex." He said, feeling like he should tell her his.

"DUH!" She said, "Who doesn't know you? You're on the news all the time."

"I've got a question. Why don't you bust out of here? Your perfectly able." Rex said.

Molly got an evil yet sweet and cute grin on her face.

"Now what would be the fun in that?" She said with a mischievous tone of voice. Then she Yawned.

"I'm gonna go to bed now." She said laying on a cot on the side. Her breathing went steady immediately.

She looked so adorable when she slept…

Rex had to literally smack himself for that one.

His life had defiantly gotten a little more exciting.

Molly woke up. She had been cold, but something had covered her up in the middle of the night. She looked down.

It was Rex's jacket.

Molly blushed.

He had come into the cell in the middle of the night, and laid his jacket on her.

That was the kindest thing anyone had ever done for her.

She smelled it.

It smelled like, chocolate, and roses, and some other things she couldn't quite place.

She smiled.

She burrowed deep in the jacket.

Then she decided to put it on.

It was still so warm…

Whether it was from Rex or her, she didn't know or care.

She just focused on his face and went to sleep.

Rex snuck in her room again.

He thought he heard her say something.

"_Dance with me in love,_

_Dance with me in life,_

_Dance with me beloved,_

_Dance with me in strife,_

_No matter what comes our way,_

_We should just think about what happens today._

_Dance with me in the world,_

_On the dance floor we twirled,_

_Dance with me forever,_

_Dance through any endeavor,_

_Dance me to the end of love,_

_Dance with me to the stars above._

_Just don't go away,_

_Just please stay._

_Because I love you._

_It's true." _Molly sung in her sleep.

Rex had been listening closely the whole time.

He thought she had the voice of an angel.

He unlocked the door again like he had earlier to give her his jacket, and kissed her on the cheek. She looked even happier.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. The Pack

Disclaimer chapter 1. Thanks for the reviews demonbuttercupxxoxo and TiGeRlIlY99! And to your wish demonbuttercup, here is the pack! And yes, I used the Van Pedo thing.

Chapter 2

Molly heard a noise.

Like a crashing noise.

Like a fighting noise.

Then a girl with four arms came in.

She tried to grab Molly.

Molly kicked her in the chest.

"Where are you trying to take me?" She asked. She was scared. She didn't like being scared.

"To Van Kleiss." The girl said. Molly didn't know who that was. She watched the news a little, but she mostly liked cartoons, so she had never heard of him before. Just Rex.

But she still didn't think he could be good if a girl was trying to forcibly take her to him.

So she did the only thing she could do.

She activated her powers.

Molly flew up.

"I don't wanna go." She said.

"Come on. It'll be fun. We have a dog named Biowulf that can talk and is made partly out of metal, we have a girl named Circe, we have a nice guy named Skalamander, and Van Kleiss is really nice." The girl said, "My name is Breach."

"I said. I. Don't. WANNA. GO!" she said, building up volume and a purple energy in one of her hands with each word. She raised them up and blasted the girl. She stumbled back, but stayed strong. She threw portals at Molly. Molly had learned some great dodging skills from P.E., Soccer, and bullies. Breach never even came close to hitting her. Then Breach reached out a giant hand and hit her.

That made Molly angry.

Molly started in a rage punching and kicking.

But Breach had more arms.

She grabbed both of her arms and her legs. Biowulf, Circe, and Skalamander came in, followed closely by Rex who had smack hands. He saw Molly and the portal and got even angrier. Biowulf knocked him down and him, Circe, and Skalamander ran in the portal.

"Rex!" Molly called as she was being dragged through. She was fighting for her life, but Breach had a tight hold on her.

"Molly!" Rex called as he ran after her again, but it was too late.

She was gone.

"You have to let us go get her!" Rex yelled angrily at White Knight. They had been arguing at length like this for about an hour.

"She is only a liability." White said, his argument for this whole case.

"You're either going to let me have the jet and take Bobo, Six, and Holiday with me, or I'll go by myself. One way or another, I'm GOING to Abysus to get her back." Rex said, done arguing. He needed to save her NOW and White wasn't helping.

"I said NO Rex." White said.

"Fine. I'll go alone then. See if I care." Rex said. He stormed off. Six and Holiday caught up with him.

"You don't need to go alone." Six said.

"Yes I- wait, alone?" Rex said confused. He thought Six would say something like 'Don't go it's against order's' why would he be wanting to get Molly out?

"We're coming with you." Six said, "I already 'liberated' a jet from some providence agents."

"Why would you go against orders Six?" Rex asked.

Six smiled.

FLASHBACK!

_Six wanted to see this girl._

_She was special, she had fought with Six, and was winning, and then she had just given up and let him take her._

_He walked in and she smiled._

"_Hello!" She said bright and cheerily, even though she was locked in a cell._

"_I have a question for you." Six said emotionless._

"_What?" She said quizzically and cocked her head._

"_Why did you give up earlier today? You were clearly winning, but you gave up." Six said._

"_I just didn't wanna fight anymore. And I was too tired to run, even if I had wanted to." The girl said, "But I like it here. The cage is very well built, and I don't have to worry anymore."_

"_Worry about what?" Asked Six with a cocked eyebrow._

"_About all the kids who are mean to me." Molly said. Six couldn't help it._

_He smiled._

_She liked it better in a cage with only a cot that didn't even have a blanket, then at school or home just because she had bullying problems?_

_That was just cute._

"_Well I think you could take any of them." Six said._

"_Ya, but then I'd get in trouble and I'd go to jail for assault." She said. Six smiled even more._

_This girl was so naive, yet she knew about laws for assault?_

_That was really sweet._

"_Hey, would you promise me something?" Molly asked._

"_What?" Six asked._

"_Would you protect me from all the bully's?" Molly asked._

"_Sure." Six said, smiling even more. How hard could it be to protect this girl when she was in a cage made of stuff pretty much no one could break?_

"_Thanks" Molly said with a smile._

FLASHBACK OVER!

As it turns out, it could be very hard. But he wasn't going to break a promise.

It was against his code.

"Let's just say she's grown on me." Six said. Rex nodded, and turned his head to Holiday.

"And you?" Rex asked.

"She's a little girl whose probably scared to death. What do you think would be the right thing to do?" Holiday asked.

"Save her." Rex said. They all hopped in the jet and started for Abysus.

Molly looked around.

This place was beautiful!

But, in a way, it felt even more of a prison then that cell did.

At least she could escape the cell.

She didn't think it would be so easy to escape this place.

She saw a man in front of her, and it didn't take a genius to guess that this was Van Kleiss.

"Hello. You must be Molly." He said with a smile. She looked at him with a grimace. She wasn't gonna let her cute side shine through here.

"And you must be a stalker. Do you always kidnap little girls, or do you also like little boys?" She said with a mix of sarcasm and hate in her voice. Van Kleiss smirked.

"You have quite the sense of humor." He said. Molly glared at him.

"And you have quite the sense of creepiness. Seriously though, you have two girls here and you kidnap another? I'm gonna have to call you a child molester." Molly said, no sarcasm in her voice now, "Now let me go, or I'm gonna have to hurt you."

Van Kleiss's smirk turned into a smug smile.

"Oh really?" He said, "And just how do you propose you'll do that?" Molly closed her eyes and laser beamed his feet. He screamed.

"Like that." Molly said with a smug grin of her own. Van Kleiss was still smiling, but Molly could tell it was fake this time.

"What an extraordinary power." He said through clenched teeth, "You should join us."

"Hmm, let me think about it. No!" She said.

"Are you sure about that?" Van Kleiss asked, a real smirk returning to his face.

"I am sure and as serious as a heart attack." Molly said angrily, "Are you sure you're not a pedophile? Because taking little girls in the middle of the night and asking them to 'join you' doesn't sound right. Let me guess. Your nickname is Van Pedo." Van Kleiss grimaced.

"Through her in a cell." He said. Molly smiled. She figured out how to get away. She turned her head and bit one of Breaches hands. It let go. Then Molly blasted one of the hands holding her feet, and that let go, letting Molly thrust her heel into Breaches stomach, causing the rest of them to let go. Then she stood and flew away.

"Do not let her escape!" Van Kleiss said.

"Sorry dude, but I don't like older men." She yelled happily below her. Then a few crystals from Skalamander tried to shoot her down, but Molly dodged each of them. Molly would have been gone by now, but she had absolutely no clue on how to get anywhere from here. Then she saw a providence jet.

'Rex.' She thought happily.

She flew up and into the open door. Everyone came up to hug her, but she held her hands out to indicate no. then she shoved Six out of the driver's seat. She took the wheel, and several crystals and portals shot up but she avoided them all with a skill Six just didn't possess. Then she flew in the direction she had seen the jet come from, avoiding all the projectiles. Then, when the projectiles stopped flying at the jet, she handed the wheel back to Six and accepted the jugs from Holiday and Rex.

"Thanks for saving me guys. But I'm just gonna take a-" she said, but stumbled before Rex caught her, "Nap." She said.

Rex guided her to the seat and she fell fast asleep in no time.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	3. The Flu

Disclaimer chapter 1.

Chapter 3

The providence jet landed. Molly had been using Rex's lap for a pillow. She woke up and sat up. She yawned and stretched and flew out of the jet. She went to the cell. The door was still open from earlier. She flew in and laid down on the cot. Rex locked it behind her.

Molly woke up. She didn't feel so good. She sneezed, and an anvil came out of nowhere broke the pavement in front of her. She sneezed again. The anvil turned into a duck. Molly thought this was pretty strange. She sneezed again and flew up and hit the ceiling. She sneezed again and a butterfly came out of nowhere. Then she sneezed again and the butterfly turned into a wasp. She sneezed again and it turned into a piranha. She decided she better see Doctor Holiday. She knocked on the wall. She sneezed and the piranha turned into a time bomb. She knocked harder. She sneezed and it turned into a nuclear time bomb. She knocked even harder and Six came in and saw her predicament. He opened the door and she sneezed again, and the nuclear bomb turned into a puppy.

"I sink imb sic." She said sounding really stuffed up. She sneezed again and the puppy turned into a Rottweiler. She sneezed again and it was gone all together.

"I think you should see Doctor Holiday." Said Six concerned.

"It seems the flu virus has combined with her Nanites to make her powers go frantic whenever she sneezes. Where could she have caught this from?" Holiday asked. She heard a sneeze and the door opened, to show Rex with metal growing off his body.

"I think I caught the flu." Rex said stuffed up.

"Oh great." Holiday said, "Well know we know where she caught it from." Rex looked at Molly, who promptly sneezed, and a rabid cat showed up and began attacking Rex.

"AAAAHHHH!" Rex screamed. Molly sneezed again and the cat was gone.

"Let me try to get rid of the rabies from your system…" Molly said, and instantly the doctors scans showed the rabies had disappeared.

"Why don't you do that for the flu?" Holiday asked.

"It won't let me." She said before sneezing again and having a rat scurry across the floor, before she sneezed again and turned him into a needle.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Molly screamed falling off the bed. She was scared of needles. Then she sneezed and it disappeared.

"Can someone help me up?" She asked. Holiday helped her back onto the bed.

"We need to tranquilize you two. Until the flu passes through your system, your Nanites will keep acting up." Holiday said before giving them each the gas stuff from 'frostbite' (I can't remember what it's called!). they passed out.

"We need Rex for a mission." White said.

"He can't. He's sick. Every time he sneezes metal grows from his body." Holiday said.

"What about that one girl, Molly?" White asked.

"She caught it from him. Every time she sneezes, something shows up or disappears. Last time it was a rabid cat that attacked Rex." Holiday said.

"How long until they're better?" White asked.

"I don't know. Could be minutes, could be days, could be weeks, could be months, could be YEARS for all I know." Holiday said.

"Just do your best to cure them as fast as you can." White said, sounding frustrated.

"Yes sir." She said.

Holiday sighed.

Why was it that they had money for several jets,

A flat screen TV,

Tanks,

A pool,

And a bunch of other unnecessary stuff,

But they only had ONE operating table?

Luckily it was extra wide, so Molly and Rex both had a lot of room. Molly didn't look very good.

Holiday had needed to give him three more doses of gas, but Molly's body was keeping her dead asleep.

Rex and Molly both coughed, and then groaned, and turned over and faced each other.

Holiday smiled.

The sensible half of her told her that they looked worse, but the emotional side of her told her that it was so cute! :3

Suddenly, the door opened and Noah was there.

"How's Rex? I heard he was sick. Is he okay? Who is that?" Noah said in a rush.

"Rex is fine, he just has a special case of the flu, and This is Molly." Holiday said.

"Why don't you just leave her on a bed and take care of Rex?" Noah said angrily.

"Why? You wanna know why? If that girl wakes up and sneezes, we could all die." Holiday said, "Her Nanites give her the power to create and destroy matter, as well as other things. This virus, which she contracted from Rex, is hijacking her Nanites! Every time she sneezes, something potentially dangerous shows up. When Six found her, she had sneezed up a nuclear time bomb. That is why."

As if on cue, Molly woke up. She looked like she was about to say something, then she sneezed. The giant Evo bunny showed up, and it had rabies. It looked at Rex. Molly sneezed just as it lunged, and it disappeared. Holiday gave her some more gas, and she was right back to sleep.

"Do you see what I mean?" Holiday asked.

"Yes." Noah said, who had nearly had a heart attack.

"Good. According to these readings, they should be over it in a few hours, if I can debug the Nanites correctly." Holiday said.

Molly woke up. Rex woke up at the exact same time. Molly felt tired, but she didn't feel sick. Rex felt the same way. They looked around, and noticed they were on the same operating table, Molly was snuggled up against him, and he had an arm over her. They both retracted and blushed a deep red. The door opened and Noah and Holiday stepped in. Noah saw Molly and his eyes got wide. He turned to Holiday and tried to whisper so she wouldn't hear him, but failed considering she had super hearing.

"And you're sure her deadly sneezing has stopped?" Noah asked at the lowest volume he could manage.

"Yes, my sneezing has stopped Mr. 'Why don't you just leave her on a bed and take care of Rex'. Now if you don't mind, I will be going to my cell where I am appreciated and not wanted to be left to die." Molly said sarcastically, sitting up and then floating out of the room, flipping her hair angrily.

"Nice dude." Rex said angrily, leaving to see if there was anything he could do to make her feel better.

REVIEW MY PEOPLES! You wouldn't want to make the kittens cry would you? Or the cute little babies? Or even the adorable little, uh, cute, ummm, OMPALOOMPA'S!


	4. The Soccer game and The Statue

Disclaimer Chapter 1.

Chapter 4

Rex stepped into Molly's cell.

She wasn't there.

His heart began to break.

She had left him.

Noah stepped in.

"Molly, Rex, I'm sorr- Where's Molly?" Noah asked. Rex tried to hold back tears, but was epically failing.

"She's gone. She probably ran away." Rex said, his voice catching on gone.

"Well, let's find her." Noah said. Rex looked at him.

"Do you really think that White wasn't gonna be able to track her?" Noah asked.

Rex smiled.

"This shows she is right here." Six said. Rex made his boogie pack.

"I'm gonna find her. Alone." Rex said glaring at Noah.

Then he took off.

He landed in a tree and looked out on Molly's location.

It looked like…A soccer field.

He could see Molly, playing stopper. She kicked the Ball with precision, and his Nanites told him she wasn't using her powers. Just her natural strength. He knew she would have been a lot better if she used them. Then eight words rang through his head.

'_Now what would be the fun in that?' _

She kicked the ball, and it bounced off a player from the other team, and hit him square in the head, causing him to fall.

He blacked out.

"Rex? Rex? Are you okay? What are you doing here?" He heard Molly say as his eyes fluttered open. Then his heart fluttered.

She was holding him.

And she looked worried.

"I-I saw that you were gone, and got worried." Rex said. Molly looked angry. She abruptly dropped his head on the ground.

"I can take care of myself." She said coldly.

He felt guilty.

He went and sat down on the sidelines. She looked cool; she made a lot of blocks, although it was kicked strait to her by the other team a lot. The end score was 3-1. She went back and got some chips, refused the Gatorade, and chatted with her teammates. She came back over, and he thought she was ready to go, but she wanted to talk to another girl on her team and a girl on the other team. After she was done with that, she came over to him. She looked angry.

"Come on." She said. She flew up. He followed her.

"I'm really sorr-" He said.

"Don't talk to me right now." She interrupted. She started going faster, in an attempt to lose him.

'_She's just frustrated. Give her a chance to cool off.'_ A voice in Rex's head told him. After about a half an hour, they got back to providence.

"Where where you?" Holiday asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Molly said as she angrily went off to her room. Holiday looked at her strangely.

"Was she wearing a soccer uniform?" She asked Rex.

"Ya. She was playing a soccer game." Rex said.

"Maybe you should talk to her." Holiday suggested.

"I think I should wait." Rex said, remembering how Molly had said '_Don't talk to me right now.' _Going back to talk to her now would just upset her. He needed to wait.

Molly stormed into her cell. She was so angry! How could Rex do that? She was perfectly capable of protecting herself. She liked to be babied sometimes, but how could he follow her? This was so unfair!

Then she saw something on her bed.

A statue of a cat.

She looked at it, and her eyes caught its.

Then something strange happened.

She turned into a cat!

Her fur was the color of her hair, and her eyes were the color of her normal eyes.

Who put this here?

She checked the note next to it.

'Have a good time trying to get away in time! Be back in five hours from now, time is 10:00 AM. With love, Van Kleiss.' The note said.

Of course.

Van Pedo probably loved girls in cat outfits; why not make a girl a real cat to suit him?

She had to get protection.

What time was it?

She looked at the clock.

It was 1:00 PM. She had two hours to get someone to protect her.

Wait, why did she need someone to protect her?

She had super Nanites!

She tried to fly, and found she couldn't.

All her power's had been disabled.

She meowed an aggravated meow, and threw the cot across the cell.

Well, not all.

Her super strength was still up.

She ran out and ran into Rex. He picked her up. Her heart fluttered, in spite of the situation. The time she had taken had placed the time at 2:30. She had a half an hour to warn Rex.

"Hi there. What are you doing running around little girl?" Rex said. Molly blushed. He couldn't see because she was a cat, but still. She batted at his face and meowed urgently. He still didn't get her. Noah walked in. She had an idea. She jumped out of Rex's arms and clawed Noah mercilessly. Rex looked at her. Then he looked at Noah.

"What did you do to this cat?" He asked. Molly smacked her head.

"Nothing!" Noah said defensively. Molly gave up on Rex and Noah. She had to find someone with some common sense.

She ran strait to Doctor Holiday's office, and Rex and Noah followed her. Holiday looked at Molly, and then looked at Noah.

"I have only one question. Did the cat do that to you?" Holiday asked.

"Yes." Noah said. Holiday looked at Molly again.

"Hey Molly." Holiday said. Molly meowed a 'thank you!' and then gave her the note Van Pedo had left. Holiday's eyes widened.

"Rex, get ready to protect Molly. Now!" she said eyeing the clock.

It was exactly 3:00.

A portal popped out, and Van Pedo popped out of the portal. The little light bulb clicked on in Rex's mind.

"The cat is Molly!" Rex said slapping his head. Molly meowed a 'Well Duh!' and got ready.

Review if you want to see the fight seane!


	5. The Mission

Disclaimer chapter 1. You stooges. Why didn't you review? You made my Ompaloompa's cry. And my babies, and the poor kittens. Meanies! You don't care about the happiness of children, Ompaloompa's, or kitteh's!

Chapter 5

Molly jumped up and swiped Van Kleiss. He stumbled backwards. Breach, Circe, Biowulf, and Skalamander stepped out of the portal. They all started fighting. The pack was winning. Molly accidentally toppled over the statue. It fell and broke, and she was back to normal. She smiled down at her body. Then she gave an 'eager to fight' look to the pack. The rest of the group had been knocked out cold already, and Molly was pretty beat up too. Breach then grabbed her hands and feet before she could do anything. Then Molly grumbled to herself.

Breach dumped her into a sphere through a portal. The portal then promptly disappeared. She looked around the sphere. The material was something she couldn't break with any of her powers, and since she didn't know WHERE she was, she couldn't imagine the place without the sphere. There was only one thing to do in a time like this…

CALL FOR BACKUP!

She took out her phone, which miraculously hadn't been taken away. She looked at her speed dial list.

1?

No, The Kids Next Door probably wouldn't be the best for this situation. Besides, she didn't want to bother Nigel.

2?

No, Ed, Double D and Eddy wouldn't be of any help.

3?

No, no, no. Lilo was much too far away.

4?

No, the Powerpuff girls couldn't get through this material either.

5?

No, Jimmy was probably busy.

6?

No, Six was probably in a cell with the others.

7?

No, Danny was more of a ghost fighter.

8?

Dexter wouldn't be a good option. DeeDee stressed him out too much already.

9?

No, Jenny was a very busy teenage robot.

10?

Ben was an alien dude.

11?

No, Kevin wasn't delicate enough for this.

12?

Hmmmm… That actually wasn't a bad idea.

She typed in the number and pressed talk.

"_Hello?" _Said a voice on the other line.

"Hey, Brie? You there? Or is this Melody? Maybe Alyssa?" Molly asked.

"_No, this is Brie." _Said the voice.

"Cool. Hey, would you and some of the girls come get me?" Molly said.

"_Um, sure. Where exactly are you?" _Brianna said.

"Um, I'm not quite sure." Molly said.

"_That is just like you. I'll just track the call. See you then." _Brianna said.

"K." Molly said.

Brianna hung up. She ran her fingers through her blond hair. Her blue eyes looked a little distraught, through her glasses. Her ivory skin had a mark that looked like a bite just above her elbow. It was from the time shattered glass had gotten in there. She tracked the distress call her friend had sent out.

"CABO LUNA?" She practically screamed. How had Molly gotten there? And more importantly, how did she get so deep in the jungle? She sighed. She needed to get two girls to go with her. She stood up. She walked to the library wing. She saw a girl with black hair, glasses, brown eyes, and a kind smile with her nose buried in a book.

"Hey, Alyssa, you up for saving Molly?" Brianna asked. Alyssa looked up.

"Where is she?" Alyssa asked.

"Cabo Luna." Brianna said. Alyssa got a big smile on her face, and she put her book down.

"What are we waiting for? How awesome is it she actually got in trouble in a nice place for once?" Alyssa said hopping up. Brianna smiled.

"Pretty cool." She said. They walked down to the art studio. A girl with red hair, green eyes, and ivory skin was drawing in a sketch book.

"Melody?" Both girls asked. The girl looked up with an angry look on her face.

"What is it?" Melody asked.

"Molly got lost in Cabo Luna. Wanna come save her?" Brianna asked.

"Sure. Why not! I can just put down my hard work to save her." Melody said sarcastically.

"Good. Come on." Brianna said, ignoring the sarcasm in her voice.

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!" Melody yelled.

"I know. I wasn't. Come on." Brianna said, walking out with Alyssa. Melody kinda grunted frustrated. Then she followed them. They all got in a small jet. They couldn't fly like Molly. They landed in the jungle. They saw a big building, and a big sphere. They thought about it. They decided to go with the building. The bad guy usually hid out in the weirdest looking places. They came across a cell. This cell looked really secure. They opened it, hoping to find Molly. Instead, they found Six, Rex, and Holiday. Melody slapped her head.

"Why do I ever listen to you two? You have the sense of direction of a tadpole!" She said.

"It was your idea!" Alyssa yelled.

"No it wasn't!" Melody said.

"Yeah, you said 'the bad guy is always in the weird looking location! We should check in the building.' We thought that if she had been in a building this breakable, she would have broken out by now, and the sphere looked more indestructible, but NO! You wouldn't hear about it!" Brianna said.

"Whatever. Maybe these goons can answer a few questions." Melody said. Then she gave them a cold glare. They froze at once. What had happened was she had hijacked their Nanites with her powers. She had told the Nanites to allow nothing but their eyes and mouths to move, and other necessary body functions like breathing, and stuff like that.

"Now, do any of you know where Molly is? She is our oh-so-easily-lost leader." Melody said.

"Hold it! First I want to know who you are." Rex said.

"Very well. I'm Melody." Melody said in her normal annoyed tone.

"I IZ BRIANNA!" Brianna yelled.

"And I'm Alyssa!" Alyssa said in a kind, but still quite hyper voice.

"Well, I'm Rex. This is Six and Holiday." Rex said. Their eyes widened. Melody slapped her head.

"Of course he's Rex! How did I not notice that? I'm the smart one for god's sake!" She said as she let them go away from her grasp.

"Since when are you the smart one?" Brianna said offended.

"Since forever." Melody said.

"Ahem. If we could get back to the matter at hand. I saw Breach throw her into a place with no windows or doors, it looked kinda rounded." Rex said. Brianna and Alyssa laughed. Rex looked angry.

"What's so funny about Molly's current prison?" Rex asked.

"Nothing." Brianna said still laughing.

"Were laughing because miss 'smart one' picked the opposite of the right place to check!" Alyssa said, laughing as well. Melody scowled.

"Ya, ya, let's get going." She said. They ran off. They got to the sphere. As Rex said, it had no windows or doors. Alyssa smiled.

"Well if there are no windows or doors, we'll just have to make one." Alyssa said. Her already long nails went and got longer, and sharper. She used them to cut an opening in the material, and then she had them shrink back to normal. Molly stepped out.

"What took you so long?" Molly asked impatiently, "I called you an hour ago!"

"Well miss smarty-pants here got us lost! Twice! And then she got us to go in the wrong building!" Brianna said.

"I said I was sorry!" Melody said.

"No you didn't!" Alyssa said.

"Well I'm saying it now!" Melody said.

"Okay, okay, it doesn't matter! Just shut the fuck up!" Molly said. Rex looked shocked. That was the first time he'd heard her cuss. "You are acting like fucking 5 year olds! Grow up! Now get in line!" the girls did as they were told. Rex thought about what Melody had said.

She had called Molly Their 'oh-so-easily-lost leader', but even though it was laced with sarcasm, it was true. Molly was their leader.

He tried to see her as the girls saw her.

He could see a kind of leadership in her eyes, a stone cold iron fist kind of deal. But she could see she cared for each of them. She was happy to joke with them, but in a serious situation, she knew what had to be done and that it had to be done with precision and without question.

"Now let's get the hell out of this place!" Molly said.

"Aww! But I wanted to hangout! This is Cabo Luna!" Alyssa said.

"Were in Cabo Luna?" Rex, Six, Holiday, and Molly said at the same time.

"Ya." Brianna said.

"Well it doesn't matter. We need to get out of here before Van-Creepizoid gets back. Let's go!" She said. She ran to the jet. It was destroyed!

"Okay, what did you do to the jet? I just had Jimmy and Dexter fix that for us last week!" Molly said.

"Well, one of Miss brainiest detours led us into the asteroid belt!" Brianna said.

"Okay, so I don't have the directional system up and running. I'm sorry!" Melody said.

"What are we supposed to do now? Brianna has most of the same powers as me, but not flight, and I can't juggle! What are we going to do?" Molly asked.

"We could leave the girl behind." Melody said, pointing at Holiday.

"I have a better idea. How about we leave you! I need a real option here." Molly said, looking at her girls coldly, signaling leaving someone behind was NOT an option.

"Well, how about we just 'commandeer' a jet from this Van-Creepizoid dude?" Brianna Asked.

Molly looked at her with surprise.

"That's brilliant! Brianna, you're a genius!" Molly said. Brianna smirked at Melody.

"Hear that? I'm a genius!" Brianna said before turning around and falling over a rock and into a bucket of water.

Molly, Alyssa, and Melody started cracking up.

"Oh yeah, you're a real genius." Melody said still laughing and rolling her eyes sarcastically. Then they went and grabbed the jet and flew off. Molly yawned.

"I'm tired." She said.

"What? You didn't do anything!" Brianna said.

"I got captured." Molly said, "That's something." Brianna sighed and put her head in her hand.

"You can be really useless sometimes, you know that?" She said sarcastically.

"Who you calling useless genius?" Molly said playfully pushing her friend.

"You!" Brianna said playfully pushing her back. Then both of them got in a tickle fight until they collapsed on the ground exhausted.

"Truce?" Molly asked between giggles.

"Truce." Brianna said, giggling herself.

Review!


	6. The Crush

Disclaimer chapter 1.

Chapter 6

Rex stepped into the room with the cell. Melody, Brianna, and Alyssa had been put in there with Molly when they got back, but he could tell they were probably just gonna run away, considering they wouldn't let any of them NEAR them to get anything to track them, unlike Molly.

He then noticed something.

"Where's Molly?" He asked.

"In the shower." Brianna said nonchalantly.

"Hey, guys?" Rex heard Molly shout from the bathroom.

"What?" Alyssa asked.

"I forgot a towel. Bring me one?" she asked sweetly.

"I swear Molly if it were possible you'd lose your face!" Brianna said grabbing a towel and quickly opening the door to hand it to her.

"Ya, probably. Thanks!" Molly replied sweetly.

A few seconds later, she came out with damp, curling hair, a purple t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Ugh! I hate how my hair always goes into banana curls when it's wet!" Molly said angrily. She saw Rex and her eyes lit up.

"Hey Rex!" She said with a smile.

"Hey, Noah came over, and I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out." Rex said awkwardly as Noah stepped in. he looked surprised.

"How in the world did three more girls get here?" Noah said.

"Don't worry, by tonight it will probably be just me again." Molly said.

Noah cocked an eyebrow.

Out of the corner of her eye, Molly could see Brianna behaving strangely. She was blushing. Was she hurt by Molly's assumption she's leave, or embarrassed she'd told them? Neither of the other two seemed to be behaving this way. This was strange for Brie. She'd have to watch her closely, to make sure it wasn't like drug withdrawal or anything like that.

"Well than, I'm sorry about my behavior the past, two times we've met." Noah said. Molly smiled. She couldn't stay mad at anyone!

"It's cool dude. Don't worry about it." She said.

"Wanna play basketball?" Noah asked.

"No thanks. Last time I played that, I got severely hurt." Molly said.

"She was in the hospital for 2 weeks." Brianna said jokingly.

"You and I both know it was one!" Molly said.

"Well in any case it's still a bad idea!" Alyssa said.

"Well then, see you later?" Rex asked.

"Sure!" Molly said.

It was 11:30 at night. Molly and the girls were still awake, but it didn't seem like anyone else was. Molly made a key appear from nowhere, and handed it to Melody. Melody opened the door, and they all stepped out.

"Sure you don't want to come with us?" Melody asked.

"Ya, I've grown to like it here." Molly said.

She went over to Rex's room while the girls made their escape. He and Noah had fallen asleep playing video games.

"So cute!" Molly whispered to herself. She went over to the bed which Rex and Noah were supporting themselves against, and lay down on it so she was just barely hanging over the side. Then she started playing with Rex's hair, just twirling it around in her fingers. He seemed to like it, for he was smiling and moaning in pleasure in his sleep.

Then Brianna walked in.

Molly stopped playing with Rex's hair, which brought a whine in protest from his lips. Then she smiled and got up from the bed and looked at her friend with concern.

"What's wrong?" Molly asked worriedly.

"I decided I didn't want to go." Brianna said.

"Why? I mean, it's not a good place to live." Molly said.

"I could ask you the same thing." Brianna said.

"I have my own special reasons." She said, looking away at Rex and blushing.

"Well, maybe I do too." Brianna said, blushing and looking away as well. Molly followed her gaze. She was looking at Noah!

"You like Noah!" Molly nearly shouted.

"So? You like Rex!" Brianna nearly shouted back.

"Ya…" Molly said, blushing even more.

"Well, yeah, I do like Noah…." Brianna said, blushing just as much.

"Well then, what do we do now?" Molly asked.

"Well, I believe you were playing with Rex's hair?" Brianna said.

Molly blushed.

"Maybe." She said looking off.

"Well, wanna play some video games until Six and them come to get us again?" Brianna asked.

"Sure!" Molly said happily.

So they played video games for a few hours, then Six busted in with his Katina's, and got a confused look on his face when he busted in and they were sitting on the boys laps, playing video games.

"Come on Six, we've almost beaten the high score!" Molly said.

"Ya, just a little bit longer!" Brianna pleaded. Six got an angry look on his face. The girls paused it and put the controllers down.

"Okay, okay, were going!" They said.

A few hours later, Rex and Noah woke up to see they'd almost beaten the high score, and two of the four girls had escaped, much to Rex's happiness neither of whom were Molly. He blushed when he saw her though, remembering some sort of a dream about her. To Noah's great confusion, Brianna smiled and waved and unlike yesterday when she had been very quite was almost as peppy as Molly. He didn't know why, but he liked it.

Then Six walked in and opened the door.

"Well boys, Molly and her friend have earned something in White Knight's eyes." Six said in a monotone voice, "They now get to be agent's like you, Rex, so they get their own room next to Rex's."

Molly put on a big smile.

"YAY!" she said jumping up and down for joy. She ran up and hugged Six. Rex could have sworn he saw Six smile a bit.

But it must have been his imagination.

Review dudes!


	7. The Battle

Disclaimer chapter 1.

Chapter 7

Rex knew he'd have to choose between Circe and Molly eventually, but he didn't know he'd have to do it so soon, before he knew if Molly liked him or not even.

And he didn't know his decision would be so final either.

Let me explain.

Rex and Molly were fighting an Evo.

They were kicking butt too!

But then, a portal opened.

Breach, Biowulf, Scalamander, and Circe jumped out of it, Followed by none other than Van Pedo himself. Molly delivered one final kick to the Evo, and it fell, and Molly cured it. She smiled at the pack.

"Didn't want to leave any loose ends before a battle." She said with a smirk. They glared at her. A long battle pursued, but Molly's heart just wasn't in it. She had stayed up to late the night before with Brie, and that last Evo battle had taken the last of her zip. So they ended up dragging her and Rex back to Abysus. Van Kleiss put her in a chair. He tied her up, and put a special blindfold on so she couldn't laser beam anything, but she could still see. She was completely immobile. Then he put a gun before her and then tied a string to its trigger and the other end to Rex's arm so that if he went the other way, the gun would fire. Then he turned to Circe.

"Now this is where I must use you my dear. If you make it out, you shall be highly revered." He said before putting her in the same predicament. So now, if Rex tried to save Circe, Molly was dead, and if he tried to save Molly, Circe was dead.

"I hope you choose well." Van Pedo said before leaving.

So that brings us to our present situation.

"Just pick me!" Circe says, "Please Rex. Please." Rex looked at her. He waited for a rebuttal from Molly. He looked at her. She looked like she was ready, not only for this decision to be made, but for him to pick Circe.

"I have no reason for you to pick me. I-I" her voice quavered, "I think you should pick whoever you think is best. I do not want to go, but I am ready. I've had many a good adventure." She was crying now, "But if it has to end, I'm glad it ended here, like this." Rex looked at her sadly. He couldn't leave someone who was willing to give it all up right then and there. And he could tell she was sincere. She would have given her life then and there.

But then she got an idea.

"Wait My phone! He didn't take my phone!" She said excitedly. She wriggled it from my pocket.

"So?" Circe said with apathy.

"So, I can call someone! For this situation, I think that calling Six would be a good idea." Molly said. She hit the 6 on her phone.

"Yo, Six!" She said in her phone.

"What is it Molly? Where are you guys? You should have been done with the Evo a while ago." Six said.

"We were. Van Kleiss got to us, and were in a bit of a predicament. Can you get us?" She asked.

"I'm on my way." He replied. He hung up.

"Well Six is on his way." Molly reassured them.

"Oh, and what is that going to accomplish?" Circe snapped.

Molly glared at her.

"Do you have to be such a downer? Not everything is bad." Molly said.

"Yeah, well it is. You need to stop being such a prep!" Circe said.

"You wanna be a downer, you can, but I'M not gonna give up on life." Molly nearly yelled, "I don't like people who are given the gift of life, and decide it's cool just to throw it away, or treat it like dirt! You don't think I've had a rough life? Hell, I've thought about committing suicide a few times myself! But why should I give up my life? I'd be proving all of them right. If you want to prove whoever makes you upset right about you, be my freaking guest! But DON'T say that your life sucks, because there are people out there that have it 10 times worse than you could even imagine. Death? HA! That would be a welcome release to those poor souls, and here you are just joking around about it! People like you make me sick." Circe and Rex looked at her with wide eyes. Molly looked like she had no regrets about what she'd said. Then Six busted in and cut the ropes. Then he freed Molly and Circe.

"Thanks Six." She said appreciatively. Then she gave Circe a hard glare.

"Don't let me hear you talking about life like that ever again. Because your life isn't half as bad as some of the people out there's." Molly singed this into her brain. Then they all went out. They began to fight again. Soon all of her team mates were out cold. Circe landed a hard blow to her head.

"Want to give up now?" Circe asked.

"In the words of that one dude whose name I can NEVER remember, 'I have not yet begun to fight!'" She yelled. She quickly took out the rest of Van Kleiss's team, so it was basically a standoff between Circe and Molly.

How will it end between Circe and Molly? What will happen? Well if you want to know, I think that you should watch for more chapters!


	8. The Ruin

Disclaimer chapter 1. TiGeRlIlY99, to your comment's/questions,

Thank you very much.

Because that's how I like to write.

Thank you! I just heard that statement last week and couldn't think for the life of me who it was.

I didn't think about it, but thanks for the new info!

And to you Star's are awesome, I'm in an advanced class, but my spelling stinks too. And, as to your request, here's the update as soon as possible, just for you!

Chapter 8

Rex, much too contrary belief, was not unconscious. Oh yes, he knew perfectly well that Circe was about to battle Molly, no matter how much he wished it weren't true. He would have stopped them, but he couldn't move a muscle. He was just barely conscious. It seemed fate didn't like him today. He was about to see the two girls he loved most face off in what seemed a battle to the death match. Circe came up, and threw a punch, but Molly merely flew in the air to dodge. Circe tried to hit her many more times, but Molly stayed up there. Circe looked angry.

"Why don't you come down here and fight!" Circe said.

"Because I will not hurt you." Molly said.

'What?' Rex thought.

"Why not?" Circe demanded. Molly looked down at Rex, who had his eyes closed again.

"Because it would hurt Rex. He wouldn't admit it, but it would. I could never do such a thing to him. Maybe you would in my position, but I refuse to make him sad. Even if it should cost me a win." Molly explained.

Circe looked even angrier.

She found a stone, and jumped off of it, kicking Molly to the ground. Molly stood up.

"Take back your previous statement?" Circe asked smugly.

"No. You can keep fighting me, but I will never throw a punch back." Molly said. Circe screamed. She started punching and kicking at top speed. Molly was just taking it. She meant it when she said she would never throw a punch back. Rex was watching this, and started to grow angry at Circe. Why didn't she just leave Molly alone? Why didn't She just leave with her team if Molly didn't want to fight?

Well, the answer was simple, but Rex would never figure it out.

Circe saw that Molly was getting close to Rex.

And if someone else was close to Rex, then she wouldn't be of use to Van Kleiss.

So she needed to take the problem out before it got out of hand.

Rex was delusional about Circe being nice.

Although, she did kind of like Rex.

But the main reason wasn't him; it was for Van Kleiss and for her life.

She landed one more kick, and Molly fell to the ground unconscious.

She had blood coming from her mouth.

Circe looked down at her evilly, getting ready to finish the job.

But before Molly went unconscious, she said

"You may destroy me, but at what cost?"

Circe didn't think about this too much, I mean, what kind of cost could there be to destroying this girl?

Well, one cost was about to reveal itself.

"Molly!" Rex yelled as the sight of this shocked energy back into his muscles. Circe looked at him bewildered. He ran over to Molly. He checked her pulse and her breathing.

Both were just barely going.

"Rex! What do you want with her?" Circe said, trying to confuse him into paying no attention to the girl. She had been planning on saying it was Biowulf, or Scalamander that had done it, but with him awake, there was nothing she could say.

"Just go away." Rex softly stated.

"What?" Circe said surprised.

"Just go away!" Rex nearly yelled, his voice growing louder, "Haven't you caused enough damage? I saw everything. She refused to fight, but instead of leaving with your wounded team, you fought her, even though she never through back one punch. Just leave us both alone! I hate you. I never want to see you again!"

Circe cringed back like she'd been slapped, or more accurately, seen a murder (which had almost happened even though she didn't even blink.) happen right before her eyes.

"No," she said taking a step back, "No!" She yelled turning around and running.

Everything was messed up now.

She didn't have Rex.

Van Kleiss would try to kill her.

She didn't have a home.

She didn't have a family.

She wasn't anywhere near safe.

The amazing gig she had crumbled apart right then and there.

She started to cry.

She didn't know which one was worse, but she did know one thing.

She should have listened to Molly.

About everything.

Now that she was sure it would end, she looked back and saw she had nothing to hate about her life.

She knew a lot of Evo's were killed by providence, so she had had it a lot better than most people.

And most of all,

There was certainly a cost for even TRYING to destroy her.

Rex looked down at the girl he was holding, who was just barely hanging on to life. He realized how kind she really was. She was amazing. He looked at her, and surprisingly, began to cry.

What if she didn't make it?

He looked over at Six. He didn't look much better. He grabbed Six too. Then he made his boogie pack and flew back to providence.

What will happen to Six and Molly? Where was Brianna during all this? What will happen to Circe? Will Van Pedo finally die for good? If you want to find out the answer to some of these questions, Review!


	9. The Water

Disclaimer chapter 1.

Chapter 9

Molly woke up. She was very confused. Didn't Circe kill her? Or did she spare her and heed her warning?

She looked around. She was in Doctor Holiday's lab.

Nope, Circe hadn't spared her.

So what had happened?

Six was also lying beside her.

He looked bad.

She looked in the mirror.

Ugh.

She looked worse.

She had dark circles under her eyes, her mouth was bloody, and her skin wasn't a nice pale anymore, it was that creepy pale that made you think someone was a ghost. And her hair was so matted; it was going all over in different directions.

"Blech." She said to sound out her disappointment. She went to the bathroom. She combed her hair. She washed the blood off her face. She took a shower, and that made her skin the nice pale again. And as for the dark circles, the shower had made them nearly gone, but she decided that splashing a little more warm water on her face would help. She then put on her favorite purple t-shirt, with a long sleeve white shirt underneath, and a pair of blue jeans. Her hair was just about dry. She looked at it. She normally HATED the fact that when her hair was wet it dried into banana curls. But today it looked nice. She looked at herself and thought she looked nice. She walked out. She was feeling a lot better now. She looked at Six. He wasn't. He looked almost dead. She looked at the monitors. According to them, he WAS almost dead. She looked at him pitifully.

"If anyone needed this, you do." She said reaching in her shirt to grab something. It was a locket. She had been wearing it forever, but no one ever noticed, or if they did, they never thought to ask her about it. She opened it. There was a glowing vile in it. The liquid was changing colors. She looked at it.

"Water from Rainbow springs. Just one drop is enough to grant a wish. I don't use it unless I absolutely have too, because getting to rainbow springs is really hard, but you need it." Molly said. She poured a drop on his head.

He started to glow with a rainbow light.

"I wish for him to be well." Molly said holding her hands to her chest and closing her eyes.

In a few seconds, he looked like his old self. He sat strait up in bed.

"Hey Six, you okay?" Molly said.

"Yes." Stated Six.

Molly looked at him.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She should have been dead too. What had happened? She looked carefully at herself. She remembered now. One day, when she needed a wish for herself, she had dropped two drops accidentally, and so she still had one left. She remembered vaguely wishing she lived, that she was okay. That must have been it! She wished, and the water granted.

Then a crying Rex and Doctor Holiday walked in, and looked at Six and Molly shocked.

Molly smiled.

"Hey guys!" She cheerfully chortled.

"But- You- Six- What- You two should be dead!" Rex and Doctor Holiday said confused, "How are you alive?"

"Well, I guess were just lucky." Molly said, turning away and putting her vial in her locket and concealing it again.

"Well, you can't possibly be that lucky. Science showed that you were one hundred percent dead, that there was nothing we could do." Holiday said, still suspicious.

Rex wasn't so suspicious.

"Who cares? They're okay!" He said rushing up and hugging them both. Then he looked at Molly's surprised face, drew back, and blushed at the same time as her.

Holiday smiled.

"Yeah, I guess that's enough." Holiday said rushing over to Six and Molly and giving them each a quick hug. Molly smiled. But then she got a weird look on her face.

"Question, where was Brianna during all this?" Molly inquired impatiently.

Brianna sat crying with Noah.

Molly was dead.

Or at least, she was going to be.

Brianna should have gone with her on that last mission!

Noah was crying too.

He and Molly were just beginning to become friends.

And a friend, no matter how close to you, is something that hurts to lose.

"I can't believe I just sat around here." Brianna said angry at herself.

"I can't believe I just sat around here either." Noah said.

"So THAT'S where you were! You ditched me to hang out with Noah!" Molly said angrily.

"Molly!" Brianna said. Her and Noah ran up and hugged her.

"But, how-?" Brianna started to ask, but Molly pointed at her chest, and Brianna knew. Brianna was the only one who she had ever told.

"Okay, well, I'm sorry." Brianna said sheepishly.

"I know. And you'll be even MORE sorry when you're cleaning our room for the next two weeks." Molly said with a smirk.

Brianna groaned.

Noah laughed.

Molly turned to him with a death glare, and he stopped.

"Don't think you're getting off so easy." Molly snapped, "YOU'LL get to owe me a favor, and I don't know when, or how, but I'll call it and you'll absolutely have to come."

"How will you do that?" Noah asked frightened.

"I have my ways…" Molly said trailing off.

Noah gulped.

"I don't like the sound of that…" Noah said.

"Well sorry, but that's how it is." Molly huffed.

"Okay, well, who wants' some pizza?" Brianna said.

Well, Brianna's input was anticlimactic. See you next time in, The Birthday.


	10. The Birthday

Disclaimer chapter 1. And stars are awesome; I'm a total spaz too!

Chapter 10

This was serious business.

There was no room for failure this time.

If one little detail was messed up,

The whole plan could fall apart.

The general faced her solders.

"I'm not going to lie to you." She stated, "This mission will be EXTREMLY dangerous. Most of you will live…Probably. But there are no guarantees. Do you still want to go on the mission?"

"Yes maim!" Half of her solder's said.

"Why would we die?" The other half asked.

The general gave them a cold hard stare.

They shut up.

"Do you know how much planning has gone into this mission? It was excruciating work. If one little detail isn't correct, the entire thing will most likely fall apart, leaving us exposed. Now, are you loyal to me, or to your life?" She asked.

"You maim!" the solders said.

"Now will we win?" The general asked.

"Yes maim!" They said.

"Well then, follow me." The general said. They all walked into a room with dim lighting. A projector displayed the plan on the wall.

"Alright then. Time to go over Operation: Birthday." The general said.

Okay, so maybe it was exaggerated just a tiny bit.

The general was Molly.

The half that she had a problem with was Noah, and the other half was Brianna.

And the important mission, throwing Rex a birthday party.

Don't get me wrong, it was still risky. But it just wasn't near as risky as Molly made it out to be. No one would die from it.

More than likely.

No one would battle.

Probably.

And no one would have a problem with it.

Maybe.

But it was something super cool as well.

"Noah, your job will be getting the cake. Brianna you will be grabbing the other snack foods. After this, a transport will pick you two up. Brianna, you will get off at the hallmark store, to get a card. Noah, you will guide the transport to get some presents for Rex. I will alert the transport and distract Rex. If anything goes wrong, call me and I will decide whether or not to abort. Are we clear?" Molly asked.

"Crystal!" the two said in unison.

"Okay then. Wait! My plan is missing something. Pizza!" Molly said smacking herself. She looked at Noah.

"Why are you looking at me?" Noah asked.

"Because in my plan, you are guiding the transport. You will have to pick up five pineapple pizzas, five pepperoni, and five cheese." Molly said. She handed them each the money they'd need.

"Now let's go!" She said, picking them up and flying them to their first destinations. Then she flew back to providence at super speed.

'Rex should be waking up about now…' Molly thought. She landed on the landing pad and ran to Rex's room. She knocked on the door. He was dressed and looked ready to go.

"Hey Rex!" she said cheerily.

"Hey Molly. Have you seen Noah? I thought we were gonna play video games today." Rex asked, scratching his head.

"Um, I think he told me yesterday he was going out. He said he had some errands to run or something and wasn't gonna be able to make it." Molly replied, looking thoughtful.

"Oh." Rex said looking disappointed. Molly nearly laughed but kept it to just her nice smile. He may be disappointed now, but think about how happy he'd be later!

"Well, you can hang out with me if you want." Molly said with a smile.

"Thanks, but I think I'll just stay in my room." Rex said. Molly frowned. That was where they were having the party, and they couldn't set up if he was there! She flew in.

"I really must insist. You don't look good. And I think I know just how to make it better, at least a little." She stated. She needed him to say yes or her plan was ruined! Rex looked at her quizzically.

"Okay then…" He said. Molly grabbed his arm.

"Come on!" She said. She flew up with him. She knew exactly where to head. But first she looked down at where her helper's were. She looked at the windows, and saw they were right on schedule. She should get there just in time. They landed in a glade with a lake and several flowers. Rex looked astonished.

"This place is amazing!" He voiced.

She smiled.

"Well, there's more. But first," She said, getting a serious look on her face, "You must promise me you won't tell anyone. No one at Providence, no one!"

"I promise." Rex said, a little scared by her seriousness. Molly smiled. She clicked her tongue. Out of the woods, a purple blur ran out and tackled Molly.

"AH!" she screamed.

"Molly!" Rex said.

Then Molly began to laugh,

It was a fox.

A purple fox. (get it? Purple fox, Purplefox? Ha! I crack myself up.)

And it was licking her face.

"This is Violet. She's a fox, technically. But she's an Evo fox. That's why I needed to make you promise you wouldn't tell anyone. She's good and always comes when I click my tongue." Molly said. She leaned down to her friend.

"Go transport Brianna and Noah. Let Noah guide you to wherever he wants. Take Brianna to the hallmark store first though. Noah will be at the baker's and Brianna will be at the grocery store. Now go!" Molly whispered. Violet ran off. Rex looked at her.

"Is she heading for the city?" he asked.

"I don't think so." Molly said, pretending to look thoughtful.

Meanwhile, Noah and Brianna were just getting out of the stores, and Violet was just getting out of the woods. She bust out her super speed. She got there in no time flat. Brianna gasped.

"Violet?" Brianna said, "You're the transport?"

Violet barked once to signal a 'Yes!'

"Well then. What are you waiting for?" Brianna asked. Violet looked around, and then transformed. She grew into a big, agile, but still very purple fox. Brianna hopped on her back, and Violet took off again. She stopped at the bakery, and looked at a bewildered Noah.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get on!" Brianna yelled. Noah smacked himself in the face.

"I know I'm gonna regret this…" He grumbled. Then he got on. Violet went on at top speed and stopped at the hallmark store.

"Thanks for the ride girl!" Brianna said. She got off. Violet looked at Noah patiently.

"Um, can we go to the pizza place?" Noah asked. Violet barked and ran to the pizza place with Noah hanging on. Then she stopped she sat down and Noah slid off her back. She transformed back into her cute cuddly self. She walked with Noah inside as he picked up the pizzas. Then she went outside with him and transformed back. Then they went to a store. Noah got Rex some new video games and a new pair of goggles. Then they picked up Brianna. Then they went back to providence in Rex's room and contacted Molly.

Rex and Molly were Flying around. Molly's phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Yeah, were ready for you to help set up. What are you gonna do about Rex?" Noah asked over the phone.

"Don't worry. I got it under control." Molly said. Then she hung up.

"What was that about?" Rex asked.

"Oh, nothing. Hey, would you mind doing me a favor?" She asked.

"Sure." Rex said.

"Would you mind getting me some chains?" Molly requested.

"Why do you need chains?" Rex inquired, cocking his head.

"Well, you'll see…Or I really hope you never have to see. That's why I need the chains." Molly answered.

"Okay." Rex said.

"Meet you back at your room." Molly said with her most beautiful smile. Rex blushed.

"Okay." He said. They both flew off.

Now she landed at providence and they got everything set up, and she had time to go get the thing she needed the chains for. Rex showed up. The lights were off. He turned them on.

"Surprise!" They all yelled.

"Happy Birthday!" Molly said running up and giving him a big hug around the neck. He looked surprised.

"It's my birthday?" Rex said confused. Molly looked at him.

"Yeah. Don't you know that?" She said.

"Well, I guess I've been so busy…And no one ever throws me a party." Rex said, "But you did this yourself?"

"Oh, I just planned it, distracted you, set up transportation, and set up. Noah and Brianna got everything." Molly said blushing. Rex looked at her with wide open eyes.

This girl, who barely knew him, found out about his birthday, which he hadn't even REMEMBERED, and got a party together. And, not only that, but she was acting like it was no big deal. He was overcome with emotions. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. Her slight blush turned deep red, despite her best efforts. Brianna giggled. Noah smirked and shook his head. Rex drew away, his eyes half-lidded. Molly's eyes were wide and her face was still bright red. She resisted the urge to cup her cheek, or pinch herself to make sure it wasn't a dream.

Then she remembered something.

"You have my chains, right?" She asked. Rex handed them to her. She went over to a hand mirror and chained it up. Rex looked at her curiously.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." She said, putting a padlock on it and locking it with a key.

"That wasn't-" Brianna asked stupefied.

"Yes. The portal to that horrible other universe." Molly said, "But enough about that. Let's party!"

And so they did.

Watch out for more exciting adventures next time!


	11. The Dream

Disclaimer chapter 1. The purple fox joke is my username is Purplefox135, and I put a purple fox in there.

Chapter 11

Molly woke up with a start. Ever since the day she and Rex had been taken and she and Six almost died, she had had several bad dreams. One, Circe succeeded in killing her. Two, Rex chose Circe over her. And three, which was the worst and the one she had just had, Rex couldn't decide which one of them to pick. She knew it sounded better than the other two, but at least the other two ended quickly and virtually painlessly, but this one dragged on forever, and had an almost worse outcome. This is exactly how it went.

She looked at him with hope that she would be picked. He looked at her, and then at Circe, who had the same look on her face. They couldn't both be chosen. And he couldn't decide. After hours of this, Van Kleiss came back. He absorbed all the Nanites from Circe, then from him.

Rex.

Molly was furious! She tried to break free, to get Van Kleiss, but to no avenge. Then he started sucking her Nanites. Once the stone like stuff enveloped her head, she woke up.

She didn't know why it was so scary in particular, okay she did.

Seeing Rex die before her eyes, it was torture.

Slowly leaving her, screaming for help, but she was helpless to save him.

She needed to clear her head.

She flew out of bed and went to the petting zoo. She decided maybe a fly around might be nice. She was flying and then she heard a noise. She charged up purple energy in her hands and faced the source of the noise. Then she saw it was Circe.

"Oh, Circe, it's just you." She said letting the energy flow back into her harmlessly. Circe gave her a funny look.

"You know, if most people saw a person who had tried to kill them once, they wouldn't hesitate to blast them." Circe stated with a smirk.

Molly smirked back.

"I said I'd never hurt you and I meant it." Molly said. Circe looked down and her smirk disappeared.

"Well that was when it would hurt Rex to lose me. He hates me now." Circe said. Molly's smirk disappeared too.

"Really?" She asked shocked.

"Yes. He said he never wanted anything to do with me again. That's why I'm here." Circe informed her, "Without me being able to lure Rex in for him-"

"Majorly creepy sounding." Molly commented.

"I know right? But anyways, without that, I'm useless to him. He wants to destroy me. I need you to protect me." Circe said. Molly broke out in a big grin.

"Okay, but first, you, I, and whoever else I can find have a trip to make." Molly said.

"Okay…" Circe said suspiciously. Molly held out her hand.

"Then follow me." She said. Circe grabbed her hand cautiously. Molly flew up and out of the petting zoo. She flew into her room and turned on the lights. She grabbed a pot and spoon.

"This is the only way I can wake her up." Molly said nodding toward Brianna. She banged the spoon against the pot.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY HOBO!" she screamed.

"AH!" Brianna yelled as she fell out of bed, "Why in the world would you do that?"

"To wake you up." Molly said rolling her eyes. Then Brianna saw Circe.

"What is SHE doing here?" Brianna asked.

"No time to explain. Follow me!" Molly said. Brianna quickly went into her closet and five seconds later came out with clothes on.

"I'll never understand how you do that." Molly said.

"And I'll never tell you." Brianna said.

Then they left with Circe and knocked on the door to Rex's room. They heard a bang, which Molly assumed to be Rex falling and ran through the door. Rex was on the ground, in only shorts, wrapped and tangled in his blanket. Molly blushed.

"Um, did I come at a bad time?" Molly asked. Rex saw her and his eyes lit up.

"No, not a bad time, what do ya need?" He asked. Then he saw Circe and his eyes got dark.

"Why are YOU here?" He asked darkly. Circe cringed back like she'd been hit. Molly looked sternly at him.

"She's here because I need her help and she needs mine. I was going to ask for your help too, but if you're going to be like this, then maybe I was wrong." Molly snapped. Rex looked sorry immediately.

"Okay. What are we doing?" Rex asked.

"Ah, ah, ah. We have one more member to add to our rag-tag team." Molly said. Rex grabbed Brianna and Molly grabbed Circe. They flew to Noah's house.

"Yo Noah!" Molly yelled flying through his window with no courtesy at all. And like Rex, he was wearing a pair of shorts with no shirt.

'what is this a thing all guys do?' Molly thought.

"What is it?" Noah asked sitting up. Then he saw Circe and took a kind of kung-fu stance. Molly pushed on his forehead with one finger and he fell over.

"Calm down Ninja-Noah. Circe needs my help and I need all of you to help. Now do you want to come or do you want to sit there like an idiot?" Molly asked.

"I'm coming. Let me get my shirt and jacket on." Noah asked.

"Wait a second, why were you so casual about her waking you up in the middle of the night?" Rex asked.

"She's only done it a few times." Noah said rolling his eyes.

"Okay…" Rex said curiously.

Then they left.

"Okay guys, I didn't tell Any of you but Brianna about this yet, but this is rainbow water," She said pulling out her vile, "Or rather my last drop of rainbow water. It's what saved me and Six's life. It grants wishes."

"Well then why don't you use it to wish for more?" Rex asked.

"The rainbow water cannot grant wishes outside of it's power. That's why I didn't wish for Van Kleiss to be gone by now, it's out of the Rainbow water's power. But I need to get more. Which means I need to go to the Rainbow Spring."

"So, that sounds like a peaceful place. Why did you need to get all of us?" Rex asked.

"To get there, the nearest I can wish myself is the entrance to The Path of Pain." Molly said, "And you're gonna help me get through."

See you next time in The Path of Pain!


	12. The Path of Pain

Disclaimer chapter 1.

Chapter 12

Molly dropped her last drop of rainbow water from her vile to the floor. The floor started to glow, changing colors.

"I wish for me, Rex, Circe, Brianna, and Noah to be at the entrance to The Path of Pain." Molly wished.

Suddenly, the floor began to change colors quicker and quicker. Then they were sucked into it. They went through a swirling portal of rainbow colors. Then they ended up in a horrible looking place. Everything was brown, black, red, or somewhere in-between those colors. Circe smiled.

"This is my kind of place." She said pleased.

"Follow me. And remember, this place is dangerous. So you need to do what I say without a question." Molly said.

"So basically if you say jump we need to say how high?" Noah asked.

"No, like if I say jump, you damn better jump right then if you don't want to die." Molly said. Noah gulped.

"Come on." Molly ordered. They went on a bridge on a red lake.

"Jump!" Molly yelled. Everybody but Noah jumped.

"Now wasn't that just an expression?" He asked. The bridge underneath him was broken by a big thing that looked like a cross between a shark and an octopus.

"Aw crap, don't you know how to follow orders?" Molly snapped as she flew over and saved him. Then they all went to the other side of the lake.

"You idiot! Why didn't you jump! That octo-shark almost killed you! If you want to live you need to listen to me when I give an order. Got it?" Molly ranted.

"Got it." Noah said, still put out by the fact he had almost died.

"Good. Because we have a lot of other stuff ahead of us and I can't have you spacing out on me." Molly said, "Next up is the volcano field. That one is tricky if you can't listen."

"Okay." Said Noah, back in the game.

They went on, going over each volcano carefully. She suddenly got a wide look in her eyes.

"Rex!" She yelled. She tackled him and knocked him off the one he was on just before it erupted 40 feet into the air. She landed right on top of him. He blushed but she didn't. it wasn't that she didn't feel for him, but she had learned that on The Path of Pain, feelings didn't matter. Just that everyone survived. Then she got off of him. And pulled him up.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Ya." He said, the blush still not leaving his cheeks.

"Good. Now come on!" She said pulling him along as she ran. The rest of the group followed her. They made it to the other side.

"Good. Now only two more obstacles to pass." Molly said.

Then they came up on the next obstacle.

"I loathe this one." Molly said. It was a giant bird. Molly flew up.

"Follow me birdie!" she said. She flew over and then shot it. It followed her.

"Now!" She shouted down to Brianna. Brianna then shot one specific spot on the bird's belly. It exploded.

"I hate doing that. I always think you might screw up and hit me, or miss and get me eaten!" Molly complained.

"Oh just shut up Molly! We both know the one you really hate with all your heart is up next." Brianna said.

"True, true." Molly admitted, walking ahead. Brianna walked right behind her. Circe, Rex, and Noah looked at each other and shrugged, then promptly followed her. When they got there, there were three girls, about their age.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Chain, Chaos, and Calamity, the final challenge and keepers of The Path of Pain." Molly said. They grinned.

Chain was quite obviously the leader of the girls. Her eyes were a dark maroon, as was her long sleeved shirt. Her pants were the evilest looking red you could think of. She had black boots covered in gray shiny chains. She had long black hair that reached around mid waist, with really spiky bangs.

Chaos was a little off looking. She had one blue-green eye and one dark brown eye. Her hair was gray, with blue and brown streaks the same color as her eyes. It was smooth going down, but at the bottom it got insanely spiky. Her bangs had spikes going every-which-way. Her shirt was a crazy blue and brown mixture. Her pants where the same red as her sisters. She had black boots, but hers had no chains.

Calamity had really spiky dark brown hair. There was not one smooth part in it. Her eyes were a mix of black and red, which made them look even more evil than they already did. Her shirt was black. Her pants were the same red as the others. She had black boots without chains well.

"You forget were also the ultimate personification of all evil." Chain said. Molly rolled her eyes.

"Full of yourselves much?" She said. Then she landed a swift kick to the side of her face.

Chain scowled.

"Chaos blast!" Chaos said, blasting Molly from the side. Molly split into two people. One had a darker look to her. This would be the small amount of anything bad in her. The other one looked lighter. She was all of the good in her. Calamity smiled.

"Ah, what a calamity. I love it!" She said with a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"What chaos! Amazing!" Chaos said.

"It could use a few chains, but it's good none the less." Chain said.

The two Molly's looked at each other.

"Who does your outfit? A blind two year old?" The meaner one said.

"No. Who does your outfit? A top designer?" The nicer one said kindly.

"Stop being so nice! Shut up!" The meaner one snapped.

"Shut up isn't a nice way to say that. And being nice is a good thing!" The nicer one said.

"Yes! I have my money on the evil one." Chaos said. The evil one punched her in the side of the jaw.

"Shut up!" She said.

"What did I say about saying shut up?" The good one asked. The evil one punched her, and she morphed into her! Molly shook her head.

"That was chaotic. Now, back to business." Molly said. She blasted the three of them. Then they tried to all three blast her at the same time. But missed. Epically. It took a sharp right turn and hit Circe. Molly gasped.

"Circe!" She yelled.

"Not what I was going for, but awesome none the less." Chain said.

"Truly chaotic." Chaos appraised.

"What a delicious calamity." Calamity approved, nodding her head. Molly stood up from her position crouching over Circe.

"I'm through playing games." Molly said. She unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks upon them. She looked over at Rex and them while she was fighting.

"Get Circe across! To The Rainbow Spring!" She yelled.

"But what about you?" Rex asked concerned.

"I'll be fine. I'm tougher than I look." Molly said. She delivered a swift blow to Chain. They went across the border, and the girls dove after them.

"No!" They screamed. They ran into a barrier at the border. They looked at Molly with hate.

"You're not getting across." Chain said with hatred.

"Try me." Molly said. They dove at her. She simply jumped up and across the border.

"AAHH!" They screamed.

"Better luck next time!" She said. She rushed over to Circe.

"Don't worry Circe. Now that were here, I know that you'll be better." Molly said with a false smile. Circe smiled.

"You and I both know that's not true." She said.

"It is." Molly said seriously, "We just need them."

"Who?" Rex asked.

"The guardians of this, The Rainbow Springs." Molly said.

Review dudes! See you next time in, The Rainbow Springs.


	13. The Rainbow Spring

Disclaimer chapter 1.

Chapter 13

The Rainbow Spring was beautiful.

It had bodies of rainbow water everywhere.

Rainbow Lakes, Rainbow Rivers, Rainbow Streams, you name a body of water; it was there and filled with rainbow water, except for an ocean.

But no one cared about that right now.

What they cared about was Circe.

And that the Guardians of the spring get out there to help.

"Bliss, Blush, Beauty! Where are you guys?" Molly called out.

"I don't think they're here." Rex said.

"Of course they're here. If they weren't Chain, Chaos, and Calamity would break right through the barrier and take over the springs, thereby eliminating all good from the world." Molly said upset by his assumption, "Bliss! Blush! Beauty!"

Then, three lights appeared. Two were just normal light; one had a rosy color to it, almost as though it was blushing. Then they landed and the light showed to reveal three girls.

"Bliss, Beauty, Blush, where were you guys?" Molly asked impatiently.

Blush blushed. She had her bangs so that they covered her right eye almost completely. The rest of her brown hair was in a braid with orange bows. Her eyes were orange as well. She was looking down. Her hands were clasped in front of her orange dress. It was long, with short sleeves. She had on black boots.

Bliss put her hands on her hips. She had long curly blond hair that she was wearing down. Her bangs were simply parted down the middle, so you could see both of her defiantly yellow eyes. She had on a yellow T-shirt and white jeans, with black boots as well.

Beauty shrugged. She had black hair with the bangs covering mostly her left eye, which was gray, just like her other eye. It reached down to her shoulders. She had red lips, and her eyelashes were very long. She had on a gray T-shirt, blue jeans, and black boots.

"We were eating." Bliss said.

"Yeah, is that too much to ask?" Beauty asked.

Blush said nothing. She simply looked up sheepishly at the group, then quickly back down.

"Sorry, but we have a dying girl here. Can we have a drop or two extra to save her?" Molly asked.

"No can do." Bliss said, "She's evil hearted. You know our magic doesn't work as well, if at all, on evil hearted people."

"Well can we at least have some to try? You know what happens if people die at the hands of them." Molly pleaded. Bliss sighed.

"They get her soul forever, I know. But I just don't think it will work…" Bliss said.

"Well then what's the harm in trying?" Molly begged.

"You mean other than wasting rainbow water?" Bliss asked sarcastically. Molly looked at her with puppy-dog eyes. Bliss sighed.

"Very well. A few extra drops. But no more!" Bliss stated. Molly jumped up and down and hugged her.

"Thanks Bliss!" Molly said. Bliss went and fetched some. She poured a few drops on Circe's forehead. Circe started to glow.

"I wish she would live!" Bliss wished. Circe started to glow more. She looked better, but not good.

"It seems it will only help half way. She will live, but only if you get her to a hospital quicker." Bliss said. She grabbed Molly's Vile and bent down to the nearby stream and filled it.

"Go. Now. Before it's too late." Bliss said. But then Chain burst through, with Chaos and Calamity in her wake. They knocked Bliss, Beauty, and Blush to the ground. Bliss, Blush and Beauty stood up. Bliss and Beauty fought back, Molly helping them. Chain and the other girls got them and all the others but Blush tied up. Blush realized she was alone and blushed.

"L-L-Let them go!" She mustered, trying her best to sound tough.

"HA! The baby is trying to reason with us. You might as well hand over the spring." Chain said. Blush straitened up.

"I am not a baby!" She said.

"Then why do you never fight?" Chaos asked.

"I don't believe in violence." Blush said, yet again blushing.

"Ha! Ya right!" Calamity said, punching Blush. Blush suddenly stopped blushing. She whipped the blood from her mouth. She had an angry look on her face. It looked like all the heat from her cheeks, had turned into fire in her eyes.

"I'm gonna tell you one more time to leave." Blush said.

"Never." Chain said. Blush unleashed a fury unto them so deep, so big, that I cannot tell you about it. Let's just say that after it, they were crumpled on the floor in a heap. Blush shoved them back into the path of pain, and then untied everyone else, Who were looking at her with wide eyes. Blush turned a deep red. Bliss strengthened the shield, and then looked at Blush.

"For someone who doesn't believe in violence, you can sure lay a smackdown on someone." Bliss said, still stunned. Blushes blush deepened further.

"Well, love to stay, but we really need to get to a hospital." She said, dropping a drop on the ground, "I wish to go to a hospital." And they were suddenly whirling through a rainbow portal, and at the hospital. A nurse saw them and Circe, and her eyes widened.

"Get a doctor, NOW! This girl needs medical attention!" She screamed.

And that is how Molly ended up sitting in a medical room with Brianna, Noah, Rex, and Circe, and as the only one awake. Which wouldn't last for long. The doctors had said Molly got Circe here just in time. So at the very least Circe wasn't going to die. That was something. Molly chuckled to herself. Blush sure could fight when she wanted to. How awesome. She never would've thought Blush had it in her. But, it was getting late. Molly needed some sleep. So she stretched out, put her hands behind her head, shut her eyes, and in no time her breathing went steady and she was asleep.

Please review guys! I love you all!


	14. The Letters

Disclaimer chapter 1.

Chapter 14

Rex sat in his room. He smiled. Ever since the rainbow water had returned to her, she had been in a much better mood. He remembered that the day after they ran into each other in the hallway. Literally. They collapsed on the ground after they ran into each other. Then she looked up at him.

"Hello, come here often?" She asked lightheartedly. He had laughed out loud.

"No, just when I'm not fighting Evo's." he said. And she had laughed with what sounded like a bell.

And the next day, the same thing had happened.

"Well, hello there." She had said, "What's up?" He had laughed.

"Well, not us considering were on the floor." He said, and her laugh had come out again.

Then earlier today it had happened again.

"You know, we've got to stop meeting like this." She had joked. He laughed again.

"I fully agree." He had said. And her laugh rang clear and true.

Suddenly there was a knock at his door. He got up and opened it, and standing there was Molly. He smiled.

"Hey Molly. What's up?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to know something." Molly asked.

"What?" Asked Rex.

"Is Noah interested in Brianna?" Molly asked.

Well, in all truth, Noah was crazy about Brianna. He talked about her all the time. He thought she was one of the cutest people in the world. He obsessed over her.

But unfortunately Rex had promised not to tell anyone.

"I cannot disclose that information." He said, "So does that mean Brianna likes Noah?" He asked, trying to get some information of his own.

Of course she liked Noah. Hell, she loved him! She would sit at the desk looking at the picture she had of him, and sighing lovingly. She sometimes kissed it. Molly snuck a peek at her diary, and it just had pictures she drew of him and some hearts with her and his name in them, with forever under it. And a few pictures of wolfs, but that was because she loved them too.

But she too had promised not to tell anyone.

"I cannot disclose that information either." She said. They looked at each other.

"On three?" Molly asked.

"Sure." Rex said.

"One, two, three!" Molly yelled.

"Yes!" They both yelled. They smiled.

"So, we gonna hook them up?" Rex asked.

"Totally." Molly said.

"But how?" Rex asked.

"With this." Molly said. She held up two envelopes.

Noah showed up at the restaurant in his best tux. He look back at the letter. He still couldn't believe that Brianna asked him out. He looked around. There she was! In a very cute blue dress. Noah gulped. She saw him.

No backing out now.

He went over and sat down across from her. She smiled a smile that he thought could light up the darkest night.

"Let me guess. You got a letter." She asked. He looked astonished.

"Yeah, you sent it to me." Noah said. Brianna smiled.

"That's Molly's handwriting. As is this." She said holding up another letter nearly identical. Noah sighed.

"Well I feel embarrassed." He said. He started to get up to leave but Brianna grabbed his hand.

"Don't be. The date may have been Molly's idea, but it's a good one." She said with a smile. Noah understood and sat back down. They chatted and were having an awesome time.

But in the bushes, Molly was there smirking and shaking her head.

"You always could figure out when I was up to something Brie." Molly said to herself. She remembered when she-No. Don't remember that.

But it was too late.

She already remembered.

She tried to shake it off, but she couldn't.

She ran out of the restaurant, hoping to just go into an ally and cry it off, but no such luck. Rex happened to be walking by, and he saw her running off. And if that wasn't suspicious enough, it was cold and beginning to rain, and she had no jacket. Rex ran after her, into a dark ally. He saw her crouched on the ground. He ran up to her, and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up, and he could see a mixture of tears and rain streaming down her face. He knelt down beside her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"N-N-N-Nothing." She managed to say through her sobs.

"Come on. You can tell me." He said trying to comfort her. She let out a few more sobs.

"B-B-Brianna, Alys-s-s-s-s-s-sa, and Melod-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-dy aren't my o-o-only fr-fr-fr-frien-n-nds. They n-n-n-n-never were and hopeful-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-lly never w-will be. B-B-But one of my friends is g-g-g-g-gone now and it's all my f-f-f-fault!" She sobbed angrily. Rex took off his jacket and put it on her shoulders.

"Tell me about it." He asked kindly. Molly took in a deep breath. She looked a lot better. She looked up at him.

"If it's okay with you," She said slowly, "I'd really rather not. I'm not ready to talk about it yet." Rex nodded. He completely understood. One more stray tear escaped from the corner of her eye. She scooted closer to Rex. Then she gave him a big hug. He looked surprised at first, but then he slowly wrapped his hands around her back.

"Thanks. For everything." She said as she held him tighter. He smiled.

"No need to thank me. Your happiness is worth more to me, Brianna, Noah, everyone." He said. She looked up at him and gave a smile. He stood up, and helped her up too. They looked into each other's eyes accidentally. Rex and Molly immediately looked down blushing. Rex stepped a little closer. He held her hand, and both of their faces turns a deep red. She stepped closer to him. She took the jacket off and wrapped it around both of their shoulders. Rex smiled at her. He quickly gave her a kiss on her cheek. She blushed even deeper, and slowly moved her lips toward his, which still lingered on her cheek. She finally met lips with him. It wasn't a big kiss, it barely lasted for a second, but it was still a kiss. They blushed deep red. Rex made his boogie pack. He held out his hand. She grabbed it, and they flew off into the night.

REVIEW PLZ!


End file.
